


Where to go

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething





	Where to go

After they finished rebuilding the burrow Harry waved away everyone’s invitations to stay an extra night, as well as the numerous offers to accompany him wherever he was going. After all he was only going to Andromeda’s to check on Teddy. Once they were sure he wasn’t off to do something dangerous he apparited from the burrow to just outside a little house that he’d only been twice before. The first time he had landed there when Hagrid and he had escaped from the Dursley’s for the last time, and the second had been just after the battle of hogwarts two weeks ago when he’d come to deliver the news of Tonks and Remus’ deaths. They, along with anyone whose family hadn’t insisted otherwise, had been buried on an island out in the hogwarts lake the day after the battle. 

“That you Harry?” Andromeda leaned on her open doorway with a small bundle in her arms. “Perfect timing, be a dear and go get that laundry from the dryer would you?”

“Yes ma’am.” He found himself smiling as he walked past her. Teddy fussed in her arms as she pointed Harry towards the laundry room. Once she’d gotten Teddy to sleep in his crib they’d sat in the living room and folded laundry, or rather Andromeda tsked about the clear lack of household spells in the Hogwarts curriculum and tried to teach Harry the proper wand movements for getting the socks to fold themselves.

The next morning Harry was woken from the most dreamless sleep he’d had in years by the sounds of Teddy waking up. Harry could already hear Andromeda’s footsteps moving towards Teddy’s room so he got up and went into her kitchen to put a kettle on for tea. By the time she got there, holding Teddy in one arm and trying to convince him to drink his bottle, the tea was already in the pot and Harry was trying to make breakfast without burning anything. He burnt all of it, but Andromeda just laughed and put butter and eggs onto the toast.

As they finished up there was a dozen knocks on the door and Andromeda, now that Harry was holding Teddy, opened it up to reveal Molly, Bill, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

“Do you want some tea Molly?” Andromeda smiled and left the door open for them to follow her in. “We were just debating putting another pot on while Teddy is not fussing.”

“Tea would be lovely, we do have something we need to talk to Harry about though.” Molly nodded as they all stepped in and closed the door behind them. Ginny went over to perch on Harry and wiggle her fingers at Teddy while Andromeda flicked the electric kettle on, it had been a gift from Ted’s parents years ago. Everyone arranged themselves around the table and there were a few moments of silence before Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Is my scar glowing or something?” He looked around the room, everyone except Andromeda was staring at him. Once he mentioned it of course everyone tried to find someone else to look at but it didn’t last long.

“Well the thing is…” Molly started and trailed off pursing her lips together like she wasn’t sure how to get the words out.

“You’re homeless Harry.” Ron said after a beat, several people snapped his name out but he just shrugged. “Well it’s true! Those muggles aren’t going to take him back now and he hasn’t got anywhere else to live.”

“You’re welcome to a room in Shell Cottage of course.” Bill said quickly frowning at Ron.

“And we’ve always got room at the Burrow.” Molly added smiling warmly now that the topic was out.

“As soon as I’ve got my parents back from Australia I’m sure they’d let you have our spare room until you find your own place.” Hermione said, her smile more strained than Molly’s but just as warm.

“Well uh…” Harry trailed off and Teddy scrunched his face up.

“He is going to stay here for now of course.” Andromeda set a tray of cups, cream, and sugar down on the table with slightly more force than was strictly needed. “As he is Teddy’s godfather, that makes him my family.”

Harry noted that Molly’s smile was suddenly much less warm but then Teddy made good on his expression and started bawling. He slid off his chair, leaving Ginny sitting where he’d been a second ago and bounced Teddy gently.

“Oh he has messed himself is all, top drawer in his room Harry.” Andromeda said easily and handed him a bottle. “See if you can’t get him to go down for a few more hours.”

“Course.” Harry nodded heading off to Teddy’s room. As he left he could hear Molly sending Hermione, Ron, and Ginny off somewhere else and the cracks that meant they’d apparited rather than flying.

As soon as he changed Teddy and put the bottle in his mouth he quieted down. Though Harry couldn’t hear the exact words drifting up the stairs he could hear the tone. Andromeda and Molly’s voices were hushed, not quite strained but not necessarily friendly either. Bill interjected occasionally, his voice calmer, and occasionally placating. As Teddy drank his bottle Harry thought about it, the places that had been offered to him, and the people who’d done so. When he thought about it it wasn’t hard at all to figure out where he wanted to stay.

Teddy fell asleep halfway through his bottle and Harry put him in his crib before headed down the stairs. When he stepped into the kitchen everyone stopped at once and looked at him.

“Is he asleep?” Andromeda asked after a second of silence.

“For now.” Harry smiled, Teddy rarely slept more than a few hours at once yet at only several weeks old.

“And you have decided then?” When Harry frowned slightly Andromeda just laughed. “I knew your mother, she got that same look about her when she had decided something. You got her stubborn chin no matter how much you look like your father.”

“I’ll stay here if you don’t mind Andromeda.” Harry said after a moment to think that comment over. “I’d like to help with Teddy if I can.”

“Of course, my spare room is always open to you.” Andromeda smiled at him and Molly hid a frown. Behind them Bill was trying not to look to relieved. Then Andromeda clapped and they all looked at her. “Well now that that has all been settled you had best catch up with your friends Harry, I believe they were intending to retrieve Hermione’s parents. Your room will be waiting when you return.”

“And you’ll always have a place at the burrow if you want it.” Molly smiled and stood up. “We’d best get back, I don’t want Arthur to get it into his head that he might have to cook.”

“I doubt your dishes would let him mum.” Bill chuckled and followed his mum out the door. The three of them apparited to the burrow in time to see a wooden spoon chase Arthur out of the kitchen to the sound of laughter from inside. Harry laughed with the rest of them as Molly called the spoon to her and went in to start the next meal. As he followed he tried not to think about how much was still left to do.


End file.
